Barian Drabble
by Matarra
Summary: Just some barian drabble. Rated mostly for Misael's language.
1. Chapter 1: Barian Breakfast

** *dream* **Dumon was flying.** "**Faster Mach! The sooner we get back the sooner we can relax. I don't know about you but I sure want to sit back, relax, and catch up with the other knights. Aha! There's the keep now!"

But as Mach swooped down towards the keep Dumon sensed something wrong. Mach landed and Dumon jumped off and started running toward the keep entrance. He reached the door and...

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP _Dumon woke with a start. He sighed and put on his glasses. After putting on some clothes he stumbled down the stairs for breakfast. Misael, Vector, and Alit were already up and were fighting over breakfast.

"Don't hog the cereal Vector!"

"Awww. Is the widdle Ality crying over the cereal? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Vector, I am this close to making you into breakfast for Tachyon Dragon if you don't hand over the damn cereal!"

"Yeah you do that Missy."

"Don't call me friggin Missy!"

Dumon sighed and pressed his hands to his forehead. "Vector, let Alit and Misael have the cereal NOW."

With a scowl Vector put the cereal box in the center of the table. With limited squabbling Alit and Misael each poured cereal into their bowls with just enough left in the box for Gilag. He needed to remember to put cereal on the grocery list. They didn't have to eat in Barian World so the constant trips to the grocery store were a pain.

Gilag just then stumbled down the stairs still half asleep.

"Morning Gilag! I poured you some cereal. By the way, could you get the milk out of the fridge?" Alit rambled cheerfully.

"Sure Alit." Gilag trudged over to the fridge, got the milk carton, and slumped in the chair next to Alit.

Alit opened the milk and he, Misael, and Gilag let out a piercing scream. A rattlesnake lunged out of the carton and latched onto Alit's face. Vector started laughing crazily.

"Get it off! Someone suck the poison out of me!"

"I'll help you Alit. Just give me a moment to get a stick to hit that thing." Gilag said then started looking around.

"Vector! You piece of shit! I'm going to strangle you!" Misael screamed.

"Oh I think I left something back in Barian World. I better go get it. See you later suckers. HA!" Vector opened a portal, then leaped through it and closed it again quickly leaving Misael cursing at empty air.

"You piece of bull crap! I am going to murder you you insane son of a..."

Dumon gave a sigh. Better add a first aid kit, pain killers,and an antidote for snake bites on the list. Also some Advil for himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Barians go to School Pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh Zexal. If I did, Barians would be good guys and get more screen time.**

"Remind me, Why are we going to school again? Misael complained.

"Because we already attract enough attention not having a 'legal guardian' and not going to school just makes things worse. Besides, we can learn more about humans and not get into bad situations by not understanding human terms." Dumon explained. Everyone looked at Alit.

"Oh come on! I thought that guy was selling flower pots! And I was in complete control of my actions the whole time." Alit protested.

"So you were running around wearing underwear on your head screaming 'I wuv pretty fluffy ponies' on purpose?" Misael asked snarkily.

"Piss off, Misael!" Alit growled

"So has everyone agreed we should go to school?" Dumon asked

"I suppose I will." Misael relented

"Why not?" Gilag shrugged

"Yeah! I can find plenty of people to duel there!" Alit grinned and pumped his fist in the air.

"I can think of plenty of advantages to going to school..." Vector smirked.

"Then it's settled. We go to school first thing on Monday." Dumon clapped his hands and went upstairs to set his alarm.

…...

Dumon had packed his backpack full of textbooks and other school supplies and had gone downstairs to check on how the other Barians were doing. Misael and Vector were wolfing down breakfast but Alit and Gilag were nowhere to be found.

"Where are Alit and Gilag?" Dumon inquired

"Alit was oversleeping and Gilag went to wake him up." Misael said between bites.

A loud cymbal crash was heard followed by a loud thud and Alit cursing. "Damn it! Why'd you wake me up so early Gilag?" Misael counted down on his fingers. When he hit one, Alit's voice was heard again. "Oh crap! I totally forgot about school!" Alit raced downstairs and started snarfing down his breakfast. Gilag followed suit. Dumon sighed and sat down to eat his own breakfast. After everyone had finished eating, the Barians picked up their backpacks.

"Vector, can I see your backpack?" Dumon asked.

"Umm. No."

"Vector give me your backpack NOW."

Vector reluctantly handed over his backpack and Dumon started going through it. He pulled out a stink bomb, an actual bomb, a knife, a cattle prod, a lighter, and a 20 foot long boa constrictor.

"What is it with you and snakes Vector?" Gilag asked with wide eyes.

"They're dangerous and easy to fit into small places." Vector said and started laughing.

After making sure Vector didn't have anything in his backpack that could kill or maim someone, they started to walk to school. They arrived at Heartland Academy and walked to the principal's office. The group of aliens looked at the door to the office.

Dumon turned to his fellow emperors "Remember we need to blend in. Don't do anything that makes us stand out too much. That means no showing off your full strength," death glare at Alit and

Gilag, "no racial slurs against humans," death glare at Misael, "and no maiming, killing, or extreme pranks that could be considered in any way dangerous." intense death glare at Vector.

The door opened and the school secretary peeked out. "Principal Hiyoko is ready to speak with you." she said professionally. Dumon stood up and the rest of the Barians followed him into the principal's office. Inside was a desk with five chairs facing it. Behind the desk was an obese man with small eyes and a large smile.

"Hey I just thought of something," Alit whispered, "Vector was here before when he was Rei. Won't the staff and students remember him?"

"No you idiot. Vector recklessly mind wiped everyone except Yuma and his gang because they had been exposed to Astral and Barian energies." Misael hissed back.

"Oh... Hey! Don't call me and idiot!"

"Both of you be quiet!" Dumon hissed

The principal smiled wider "All of you, please have a seat." He gestured to the chairs in front of him. The Barians all sat down. "I am so happy to have you all at this school." he put out his hand in a gesture Dumon had learned was for a handshake. Dumon grabbed the principal's hand and shook it.

"We are happy to be here Mr. Hiyoko." Dumon said formally. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Vector mouth "kiss-ass" and saw Misael stomp on Vector's foot hard. Vector winced and scowled at Misael. Misael glared back.

"So do any of you do sports or any other extra curricular activities?"

"No, except for dueling." Dumon said.

"*_cough_* And trying to save our entire world *_cough_*" Vector quickly said while coughing.

Misael looked like he was about to maim Vector. So Dumon quickly asked the principal, "So can we have our schedules now?"

"Of course young man. Here you go." Principal Hiyoko handed the aliens their schedules. "Now run along and get to class."

The barians walked out of the office and into the hallway. Once they were in the hall and out of earshot, Misael punched Vector before Dumon could stop him.

"You sadistic, insane, f*cking son of a bitch! You almost blew our cover!" Misael yelled in as loud of a voice that wouldn't allow any humans around to hear.

"Misael, language. Vector, Misael is right. That was reckless." Dumon said while trying to pacify the two barians. "We should head to class. Misael, you and I have the same first class. So do Vector, Alit, and Gilag. We'll meet at lunch. So go to class for the sake of Barian World."

Vector smiled at Alit and Gilag. They looked like they were about to wet themselves. Vector started off towards class. Alit and Gilag followed behind him but left a 30 foot gap between him and them. Vector looked over his shoulder and flipped Misael off before turning a corner. Dumon had to literally drag Misael to class to stop him from running after Vector to kill him.

** I'll put up part two soon, but I wanted to put the first part up now. I know, I'm not patient.**


	3. Chapter 3: Barians go to School Pt2

Dumon pulled Misael to their first class. "Our first class is in room 104." Dumon informed Misael.

"What?! That's Vector's over-hundred number!" Misael cried.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence. The class probably won't be bad." Dumon reassured him. They walked into the classroom. The teacher was a middle aged woman with wrinkles all over her face. Her expression looked like she had just ate a lemon and washed it down with turnip juice. "Or not." Dumon amended.

As she looked at the two boys who had just entered the class, her expression grew even sourer.

"You two slackers must be the new students in my class. Well, you hoodlums get a seat front and center in those two desks right there." She pointed to two chairs in the front row. Dumon took a seat and Misael sat next to him.

"Alright, ignorant children. My name is Mrs. Glynic and I have a zero tolerance policy. Anyone tries anything, and they will never do anything wrong again by the end of the year."

'Well if she tries to do anything to Dumon, I won't hold anything back.' Misael thought to himself.

Mrs. Glynic wasted no time in giving out a test. Dumon and Misael looked at the test, put their names in the right hand corner and began. To their surprise, the test was fairly easy. There was only a few history questions but some of those Dumon knew from spending so much time reading. A loud ding went off as the time ended. Mrs. Glynic asked for the tests to be turned in to her. She also made a point of saying that the tests better be neat. A lot of kids looked like they were going to hurl. Dumon turned in his test and Mrs. Glynic skimmed it for errors. Her eyes widened and her mouth parted open. Then she glared at Dumon.

"What is the meaning of this?! You got every, single question right! You must have cheated!" Mrs. Glynic screamed.

"What? No I didn't! The test was easy. I just did my best." Dumon protested. Every kid in the room looked at him in absolute shock and Mrs. Glynic turned a deep shade of purple. That's when Dumon realized that to everyone else aside from Misael and him, the test was hard. Oops. Mrs. Glynic raised her yardstick above her head. Dumon's eyes widened as he realized that she would take care of this by, what humans call, the old fashioned way. As she brought her hand down, Misael stepped between her and Dumon, grabbed the yardstick, and twisted it. Mrs. Glynic went flying into the chalkboard. Dumon stared in shock for a moment, then pulled out his card, 'Barian's Force' and wiped everyone's mind of what had just happened. Every kid in class and Mrs. Glynic blinked in confusion. The bell rang and soon all the confusion was forgotten in a race to get out the door and to the next class. Misael and Dumon picked up their stuff and walked slowly down the hall.

"Well, I guess that class was bad after all. I'll hack the school's computer and change our schedules later." Dumon said to break the silence.

Misael had a fierce look in his eyes when he said "That bitch almost harmed you."

"Misael, language. And the key word is almost."

Misael didn't reply and continued walking with Dumon. Dumon sighed and hoped the others were having a better day than him.

As it turned out, for Alit and Gilag, their day was not better. Vector somehow managed to set fire to their teacher's hair and that set off the sprinklers which were filled with an acid of some kind. Nobody stuck around to find out what kind of acid it was but Vector was laughing so Alit and Gilag could guess who filled the sprinklers with acid. The rest of class was spent taking care of chemical burns. When class was over, the three aliens raced out of the class and down the hall.

"What the f*ck was that, Vector?" Gilag asked

"One of the best moments in my life. And this day is just going to get better." Vector laughed as they entered the chemistry classroom.

"Why do I not like the sound of that? Especially when our next class is chemistry." Alit groaned and took a seat. Gilag sat next to him and Vector sat next to Gilag. The teacher for this class was a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair named Mr. Dawson.

Vector looked at the teacher and smiled. "He will be my favorite teacher." he said.

"What makes you say that?" asked Gilag cautiously.

"His job is to teach me different types of chemicals. I believe that most will be acidic." replied Vector with a psychopathic grin on his face.

"Oh shit. We're doomed." Alit groaned and Gilag put up his textbooks in a wall to protect himself from Vector. Up in the front of the classroom, Mr. Dawson wrote his name on the board and began speaking.

"Good day, class. My name is Mr. Dawson. I'll be your chemistry teacher this year. Now, most teachers have a planned lesson for the first day. But I've decided to let a student decide what our first unit will be. Anyone with an idea please raise their hand." A few kids raised their hands, Vector being one of them. Mr. Dawson looked around and said, "You there, kid with the spiky orange hair. What do you want the first unit to be on?"

"Oh god, no!" Alit and Gilag yelped in unison.

"How about a unit on the different types of acid?" Vector suggested.

"An excellent idea kid! It's good to see someone who's interested in learning. What's your name?"

"It's Vector."

"Well Vector, I am glad to have you in my class."

"Wonder how long that opinion will last?" Alit mused.

"Can we do experiments today?" asked Vector in his Rei voice

"Of course, Vector. Excellent suggestion!" Mr. Dawson beamed at Vector and started handing out lab supplies.

"I hate this class so much." Gilag stated.

Mr. Dawson started teaching. Vector listened intently and took notes about the different acids and acid-base reactions. Then Mr. Dawson said to try to get the different acids and bases to react in a way that he had not taught them about. He told them they could work in partners or alone. Alit and Gilag paired up while Vector worked alone. The two aliens took off to the other side of the room while their insane comrade got out the strongest acids and bases. A few minutes later while everyone else was cautiously mixing the different acids and bases, there was a loud explosion. Everyone shielded themselves from the flying drops of acid shooting from Vector's experiment. After the major chaos had quieted down, Mr. Dawson looked at Vector and gave him a proud smile.

"Well there's a student unafraid of getting messy and willing to take a risk. Vector, you are a model student!" Mr. Dawson walked over to Vector and gave him a pat on the back. Vector flashed a psychopathic smile at his fellow barians. The bell rang and everyone hurried out of class.

"Great, not only do we have a psycho for a comrade, have to have one for a teacher too!" Alit cried with Gilag nodding in agreement. Vector just laughed as they walked to their next class.

**Sorry I took so long getting this chapter up. I've been busy with homework and a few other stories I'm working on.**


	4. Chapter 4: Barians go to School Pt3

Misael and Dumon were running to their last class before lunch. Their chemistry teacher had kept them overtime for a safety lecture because they had heard an explosion in another classroom. Their next class was science. As they turned the corner, they ran right into Vector, Alit, and Gilag who were also running to their next class. The aliens all fell on the floor dazed. They quickly gathered their scattered supplies and stood up.

"Glad to see you. I'll assume the explosion we heard earlier was Vector?" Dumon asked.

"Yep." Gilag replied.

Dumon sighed and pushed up his glasses. "I'll have to keep an eye on him in our next class."

"Huh?" Alit and Gilag asked in unison.

"We have the same class as you idiots." Misael sneered.

"HEY!" Alit and Gilag protested.

"Misael, I know you've had a bad day so far, what with the tests and the kid next to us in chemistry soaking you with citric acid, but please be nicer to our fellow emperors." Dumon said.

"Yeah! Vector soaked a lot of kids with something a lot stronger than citric acid." Alit chimed in.

"Wait, what?" Misael and Dumon asked.

"Look at the time! Time to get to class." Vector said quickly and started to run to class. The others looked after him and started to run to class. They arrived just as the bell rang. They quickly took their seats. The teacher for this class had wild black hair and large eyes that were darting in all directions.

"Good day class. I am Mr. Xavier. And today we will begin my favorite unit, astronomy!" Mr. Xavier looked like an excited puppy dog.

"Hmm... another class we already know everything in. Great." Misael sighed.

"Now come on, Misael. I'm sure this class will have something interesting to keep us occupied." Dumon reasoned.

"To start off the unit we will talk about extraterrestrial life." Mr. Xavier said. Every barian fell on their back anime style.

"It is common knowledge that aliens have infiltrated our society. However, we do not know which are good and which are evil. So we should just destroy all aliens we come across."

"Yeah, right! Aliens aren't living among us! That's bull." a student shouted.

"Of course they want you to think that! You've been brainwashed to think that they don't exist and to spread that message so when they strike we don't expect it! Or maybe you're an alien and are trying to get us to lower our guard!" Mr. Xavier exclaimed.

"You were right, Dumon. This class is interesting." Vector smirked.

"That was not what I meant and you know it!" a very pissed off Dumon replied. This was bad. He couldn't hack the computer to them get out of this class or else their very paranoid teacher might stalk them to see if they were aliens. That would not be good, at all. If they tried to brainwash him, his belief in alien brainwashing could possibly negate the effect.

"Now this lesson is about telling if someone could be an alien." Mr. Xavier preached. He went on to talk about all the traits of aliens posing as humans. Most of them didn't apply to the barians, like the part about randomly breaking out in green splotches. But some did, like being almost super-humanly smarter, faster, and stronger. Dumon passed a note to his fellow barians that reminded them to not show their full strength or intelligence. The bell rang and everyone ran out. Some talking about how Mr. Xavier was cuckoo, some looking at other students suspiciously. The barians were halfway out the door when Mr. Xavier called out to them.

"You with the Mohawk! What's your name?"

"Gilag, sir."

"Get over here!" Gilag walked over to Mr. Xavier. His fellow emperors followed him.

"I called you over here because you look like an alien masquerading as a human. I want you to tell me all about your species so I can teach my students how to defeat them." Mr. Xavier leaned forward and glared at Gilag.

"Hold it, Gilag is not an alien." Dumon said as he stepped in front of Gilag.

"Oh really? And how long have you known 'Gilag', if that is his real name?" Mr. Xavier asked.

"All my life. And I'm sure I haven't been brainwashed because we all have known each other our whole lives." Dumon replied with his comrades nodding in agreement.

"You could have all been brainwashed to think that! I'll let it slide this time, but I'm watching all of you! I am still not convinced you're all completely human." Mr. Xavier dismissed the five with a glare. The emperors ran as fast as they dared out the door.

"This could be a big problem." Alit noted.

"Want to point out any thing else obvious?" Misael sneered.

"You're a douche." Alit retorted.

"Stop arguing, both of you!" Dumon ordered. Both barians stopped fighting and walked in silence. The barians walked into the door of the cafeteria and got into the lunch line. After receiving the special of the day, mystery meat and funny smelling green beans, they sat down at a table.

"I think there is something alive in my meat." Alit prodded his meat a bit then pushed it away. "For once, I'm not hungry." The others murmured in agreement and pushed their food poisoning away.

"Well today has been eventful. But we did learn about humans and hopefully learned a few new academic things as well." Dumon said.

Vector grinned and replied, "You bet I did! I learned about different acid-base reactions, I learned where the water storage is for the sprinkler system, and I learned that barian mind control works on small rodents. Even those with a mental disease, I think it's called rabies?" The other barians had five seconds to contemplate what Vector had said before the first scream was heard. An army of small rodents ran into the lunchroom, some with foam around their mouths and all with glowing red eyes. The barians along with the other human students made a beeline outside while trying to avoid the rabid rats, rabbits, and squirrels. Vector was laughing hysterically as Misael screamed while trying to get a frothing-at-the-mouth squirrel out of his hair. Needless to say, school was canceled for the rest of the week and Vector was put in solitary confinement in barian world for five days.


	5. Chapter 5: Vector gets a gun

**I just wanted to add a chapter I thought up off the bat. What if Vector got a gun? Don't worry, no character death.**

Alit, Gilag, Misael and Dumon were sitting around the living room. Gilag was staring at the TV, Alit was doing push-ups, Misael was meditating, and Dumon was reading a book about mythical beasts when Vector ran in with an insane smile on his face.

"I love shopping!" Vector laughed while holding a hand behind his back.

Every barian looked up. When Vector said something sweet and out of character, something really bad was up. "What do you mean, Vector?" Dumon asked cautiously.

Vector pulled out a twenty two millimeter shotgun. "There's a gun store down the street and they have a bargain bin in it."

"Get rid of the gun, Vector." Dumon said slowly.

"Why? You did say we should resort to other methods of defense than dueling." Vector said with a crazy laugh.

"I meant martial arts or something of that nature! I did not mean guns! Now put it away!" Dumon yelled.

"Aw come on, Dumony? It's completely harmles-" At that moment, a bullet fired off and hit the couch near where Misael was sitting.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU FRIGGIN SOCIOPATH!" Misael screamed.

"Vector put the safety on!" Dumon ordered.

Vector looked at the gun, paused, then said, "Oh... THAT'S why it was in the bargain bin. It doesn't have a safety. Oh well."

"WHAT?!" the other barians screamed.

"Vector, be very careful handling that." Dumon cautioned.

"Please! I can be careful." immediately after he said that another bullet whizzed by Alit's head.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Alit screamed as he dove to the floor.

"VECTOR! Put. Down. The. Gun. NOW!" Dumon said in his most threatening voice. Vector tossed away the gun, terrified of Dumon for one of the first times in his life. The gun discharged another bullet as it hit the floor. Dumon walked over and carefully picked it up. He opened the closet full of things that had to be confiscated from Vector (Dubbed 'The Closet of Horrors' by Alit and Gilag), threw in the gun and closed the door. Alit, Misael, and Gilag worked on fixing the holes in the wall while Vector got a very long lecture on gun control.

**Matarra: Sorry about how short this was but, as I said, this was something I just thought up.**

**Misael: Why did you have to give that lunatic a gun?**

**Matarra: Because shut up**


	6. Chapter 6: A Barian Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh Zexal. And sorry about the mix up earlier. That was embarrassing.  
**

** "**Hey, guys!" Alit rushed into the BARian.

"What is it, Alit?" Gilag asked his friend.

"I found out that the humans have a holiday called Halloween where you dress up in costumes, go up to people's houses, say 'Trick or Treat', and they give you a piece of candy!" Alit informed him.

"That is awesome! After going to a lot of houses, you end up with a lot of candy!" Gilag exclaimed.

"Yeah! It's on the night of October 31st and I know just what we should do for costumes." Alit said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What makes you think we are in on this?" Misael asked.

"Well, it would be so cool! Plus it's also a good way to learn more about humans." Alit reasoned with the last remark directed at Dumon.

"Let's just humor him. He does have a point but I know he just said it to make me agree." Dumon sighed.

"Fine!" Misael growled, "What did you have in mind for the costume?"

...

Alit, Gilag, and Vector were waiting in the living room of their headquarters. Alit and Gilag had plastic pumpkins for their trick-or-treat baskets while Vector had a sack. They were all in their costumes and were waiting for Misael and Dumon to finish getting dressed and get downstairs.

"No way! I am not going out wearing this ridiculous outfit! I look stupid!"

"Misael, we are all in our costumes and will be wandering around town in them. Just come out."

"No! This is stupid!"

"We're humoring Alit. So come out now before I drag you out!"

There was a lot of noise and swearing but eventually Dumon dragged Misael out into the living room. Misael was wearing a white tunic with gold adornments that were remarkably similar to what he wore in his past life and he looked pissed. Dumon was wearing silver armor with a plastic sword at his side. The rest of the barians had also dressed up as their past lives for Halloween.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Misael growled.

"Don't worry! You look great!" Alit assured him.

"Yeah, you really do! You look like a warrior princess." Vector said then laughed as Misael blasted him.

"All right, knock it off. Let's get this over with. Alit, what do you have planned?" Dumon asked.

Alit pulled out a list. "We'll start by trick-or-treating for two hours, then we'll go to a corn maze, and finally we'll go to a haunted house."

"Alright, fine. Vector, give me your sword." Dumon ordered. Vector begrudgingly handed over his sword from his costume. Dumon took it, looked at it for a second, and then asked, "Vector, is this a real sword?" The only reply was a crazy laugh that he took as a yes. He sighed and put the sword in the closet of horrors with a bunch of other things he had confiscated from Vector.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Dumon sighed and led the barians out to trick-or-treat.

…...

In two hours later, five barians walked to the Heartland Corn Maze. Alit and Gilag were on a sugar high, Vector was laughing after having made over fifty people wet themselves in only two hours, Dumon was taking note of other costumes people were wearing, and Misael was blushing in embarrassment because ten different people had mistaken him for a girl. One guy had even started to hit on him before his gender was made clear.

"ICAN'TWAITFORTHECORNMAZEITWILLBESOAWESOME!" Alit rambled with eyes the size of saucers. Misael bashed him in the head with his costume's toy katana.

"OW!" Alit yelped.

"Don't complain. I'm the one who has been asked on a date by a human male tonight. So me hitting you to make you shut up is not bad compared to what happened to me." Misael growled.

"I told you that you like a warrior princess, Missy." Vector smirked then dodged as Misael threw a punch at him.

"Calm down. I know this has been a rather humiliating night but try to control your temper." Dumon told Misael.

"Not easy when you have been mistaken for a human female ten times tonigh-"

A werewolf and a zombie walked up to the group. The werewolf grinned and said, "Nice costume, sweetheart." The two kept on walking while Misael fumed.

"Correction, ELEVEN TIMES!" Misael seethed.

"Don't worry, in the corn maze we won't run in to any other people so you will be safe from being mistaken for a girl." Dumon reassured him. As they reached the corn maze, Dumon hustled the other barians into a dark alley.

"Ok, everyone teleport back to the BARian and put your candy in your rooms. Everyone can eat one more piece of candy tonight." they all reached into their bags and got out a piece on candy, everyone except Misael that is.

"Why aren't you eating anything, Misael?" Dumon asked while sucking on some lemon drops.

"I don't see any need or reason to indulge in human food made with corn syrup and sugar." Misael sniffed.

"Come on! Here try a sucker." Alit pulled a large spiral lollipop out of Misael's bag and shoved it in his mouth. "And don't you dare spit it out." Alit scolded him. Misael looked like he wanted to murder the battlin' boxer duelist, but controlled himself and didn't spit out the sucker. They teleported back to the BARian, put their candy away, and teleported back.

"Alright, now let's get this 'corn maze' over with." Dumon sighed. Alit pumped his fist and dragged the others over to the corn maze entrance. A teenager was manning the admission booth for the corn maze/haunted house. Dumon walked up and ordered five tickets. The bored looking 18-year-old handed them to him and dully explained, "The entrance to the corn maze is over there, at the maze exit there will be the front door to the haunted house, when you reach the end of the haunted house there will be an exit sign. Exit through there-"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on! Let's go!" Alit raced to the entrance followed by his fellow barians. When the others had caught up, he dragged them along. Soon, they were deep in the maze and completely lost.

"Last time we follow you, Alit." Misael snapped.

"But that's the whole point of the maze! Get lost and find a way out." Alit explained.

"Come on. Let's get out of this maze." Dumon sighed and started walking in a random direction.

…...

After an hour, the barians were no closer to finding way out than they were at the beginning. Eventually the five just plopped down on the ground in exhaustion and despair.

"Of course, get hopelessly lost until you collapse. This is exactly the kind of tradition that humans would come up with." Misael growled.

"I did not expect it to be this hard." Alit panted. The five heard a pair of footsteps running towards them. They turned to the noise and saw Yuma run out of an opening in the corn closely followed by Astral. He was in Zexal mode for his costume. Yuma stopped and stared at the aliens for a moment then broke into a wide grin.

"Hey guys! You doing the corn maze too? It's really hard this year." Yuma said then ran over to the barians. Alit looked up at Yuma and grinned back.

"Yeah! We are really lost. Want to team up with us?" Alit said, completely ignoring Misael's motion for no.

"Sure! Come on, Let's find a way out!" Yuma said and ran off with Alit and the others following behind. It still took plenty of dead-ends, roundabouts, and going back the way they had just come but eventually with Astral's help they burst out of the exit.

"WHOHOO! We're finally out!" Alit jumped for joy and high-fived Yuma. Misael rolled his eyes at Alit's immaturity.

"Yuma if you are so happy to get out, why did you go in to begin with?" Astral asked.

"That's the whole point, Astral. You get lost and try to get out." Yuma explained.

"Your traditions are very odd, Yuma." Astral stated.

"Believe me, I said the same thing." Misael muttered.

"Alright. Time for the haunted house. Let's hope it's a better experience than the corn maze." Dumon said then started to walk to the door. Gilag ran ahead of him and opened the door. It creaked eerily. Yuma laughed and dragged the aliens in.

"Yuma, this house does not look stable. Is it wise to go in?" Astral asked while looking around.

"It's supposed to look that way. But it's just supposed to be scary, not dangerous." Yuma explained.

"Wait, scary?!" Gilag asked.

"Yeah, it's a HAUNTED house isn't it?" Misael pointed out.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of scary things." Alit laughed then stopped as he saw the look on Gilag's face. "Oh my god. You are afraid of anything scary."

"How do you not know that? You two have best friends since any one of us can remember. You're telling me that you did not know that?" Misael asked.

"Well I don't exactly ask him if he is afraid of getting scared. And you didn't know either did you?" Alit retorted.

"Actually, I did. So does Dumon and I don't know about Vector but I assume he does too." Misael said. Alit looked really embarrassed.

"I just don't like how you can't fight back. I get really scared and freak out since I can't do anything about it." Gilag whimpered.

"Oh then let's go back." Alit tried the door but it was stuck. "Or not..."

Dumon sighed. "Great, guess they only way we can go is forward." The seven walked deeper into the house. A low creepy melody played.

"It's okay. It can't hurt me. It's okay. It can't hurt me..." Gilag kept repeating to himself until Vector pushed him down a flight of stairs.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Gilag screamed while Vector laughed.

"Vector! That could've seriously hurt him! And he's already scared enough as it is. I better check to see that he hasn't broken his neck." Dumon ran down the stairs. Yuma and Alit followed.

Alit paused halfway down and called down, "At least you can fight back against something now and his name is Vector."

The others soon came down and found Gilag leaning on Alit and Yuma while Dumon bandaged his leg which has a long gash running down it. When he saw Vector his eyes narrowed and he snarled, "I f*cking hate you."

Vector smiled at him. "I know." They continued through the haunted house although Gilag was limping. They eventually came to a room of mirrors. It was basically another maze where you had to find a way out but with mirrors on all the walls. Misael quickly became frustrated and broke all the mirrors with an energy ball. They got out quickly after that although Alit, Gilag, and Yuma were a little disappointed. The group came to the exit and ran out.

"Finally! Now can we go home and get out of these ridiculous outfits?" Misael growled.

"Bye Yuma! Bye Astral! See you soon!" Alit called.

"You too!" Yuma called back. He started running home while the barians walked back slowly.

"You two are to friendly with each other. We're supposed to be enemies, remember?" Misael reminded him.

"Nothing wrong with being friendly." Alit replied. The five continued the rest of the walk in silence until Dumon noticed Alit with an empty pixie stick tube.

"Alit where did you get the pixie stick?" Dumon asked nervously because Vector was smirking.

"Huh? What picky stick?" Alit groaned with a hiccup.

Dumon grabbed the tube, sniffed it, then yelled, "VECTOR! Did you give Alit a spiked pixie stick?!"

Vector laughed like a maniac. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dumon picked up Alit and teleported them into Alit's bedroom in the BARian. After tucking the small barian in, he went to his own room and took a human medicine called aspirin before going to sleep himself.

**Matarra: Wow, longest chapter yet.**

**Misael: Can I hit Vector?**

**Matarra: Sure. *gives Misael a metal bat***

**Vector: WHY?!**

**Matarra: Because shut up.**

**Dumon: You really like that saying, don't you?**

**Matarra: Yep!**


	7. Chapter 7: Misael goes to a club

**I wrote this one on a request. I enjoyed making Misael feel uncomfortable in this chapter.**

Alit, Vector, Gilag and Misael were sitting at the breakfast table of the BARian. Dumon walked down the stairs and plopped a wooden bowl on the table. He then passed out pens and small slips of paper.

"Okay, I'll bite. What are these?" Gilag asked.

"We need to learn more about humans. This means doing social activities with them. So I want everyone to write down an activity where there are a lot of humans in one place. This does not include killing." Dumon gave a death glare at Vector. "We will all put the slips of paper in the bowl and draw one randomly. We will then participate in the event and learn what we can about human customs." Dumon explained. Every barian wrote something on their paper and threw them in the bowl. Dumon shuffled the slips of paper around a bit then let every barian choose one.

"Yes! Wrestling match!" Alit cheered.

"I got book club..." Gilag said then looked at Dumon.

"Just deal with it. I got bird watching." Dumon stated.

"I got drama club. Goody." Vector gave a sadistic laugh.

Misael looked at his, then glared at Vector. "I just know you put this one in!" Misael shouted while Vector fell on the floor laughing.

"What is it?" Gilag asked. Misael showed them his slip of paper. It read, 'Night club'.

"Oh boy..." Alit said trying to suppress a laugh.

"Misael, since this one will probably end badly if you stay too long, you only have to be there for one hour. If things get really out of hand in that time period, you can beat up Vector." Dumon interjected, sensing Misael was about to get violent.

"Fine! But if this goes wrong you'll be in a baria crystal for the next decade!" Misael said while pointing to Vector.

"Worth it." Vector giggled.

Misael seethed then turned to prepare himself for the terrible ordeal.

…...

Misael looked up at the Heart Burning Night Club. He hated it already but he growled and pushed open the door. Inside the club was dark with bright multicolored lights and smelled like alcohol. Misael wrinkled his nose and stepped into the club. He walked up to the bar where a middle aged man was wiping the counter.

"Hey kid. You're a little young to be drinking but if you want a beer, I won't say nothing if you don't." the bartender said.

Misael wrinkled his nose. "Why would I ever want to try some of that revolting liquid?"

"You could've just said no." the man grumbled.

"Don't really care." Misael growled.

A drunken man looked over. "What's the problem with a drink? You're a complete weakling."

Misael bristled. "What did you call me?! I am no weakling."

"Then prove it. Order some Russian Vodka." The drunkard called.

Misael ordered some and when he got the bottle, he broke it over the alcoholic's head. "Never call me weak." he spat.

"You little runt! You'll pay!" growled one of the guy-Misael-had-just-bashed-over-the-head's friends. He threw a punch and before anyone knew what was happening, there was huge fight. After about ten minutes; some people were lying on the floor moaning, some were staggering around without some of their teeth, and the lucky ones only had bruises all over their bodies. Only Misael escaped unscathed although his hair was a little messed up.

"Hmph. What a waste of my time. Well, I suppose this whole place is a waste of my time." Misael muttered while brushing himself off.

"Hi!" Misael turned to the voice. A girl with blond hair and way too much makeup was standing behind him holding a wine glass. "You can sure fight. Come on, let's dance." Despite Misael's adamant protests, she dragged him to the dance floor and started dancing.

'Ugh, why do humans enjoy this trash? And is that supposed to be dancing? It looks more like she has muscle cramps and a neurological disorder. Well, she probably DOES have the neurological condition.' Misael thought. He managed to lose her in the absolute chaos of the club. He slipped into the back room and slid to the floor. "I hate this place." he muttered. Misael looked up to see two people kissing. He quickly ran out of the room.

"Oh! There you are! I missed you, sweetheart." the annoying blond hugged Misael and dragged him over to the bar. A few guys were looking at him jealously. 'You can have her' he mouthed at them.

She shoved a beer at him. "Have a drink."

"No way in hell." Misael growled.

"Oh, that's mean. Here you go." She forced the opening of the bottle in his mouth and made him swallow some beer. He leaned over and regurgitated his dinner all over the floor. Cheeks burning, he looked at the time. It had been one hour exactly since he arrived. He raced out the door and started running home. That had been so humiliating. Oh yes, Vector would be begging for mercy when he got to him.

**Matarra: XD That was fun.**

**Vector: OW! I'm sorry I put night club in the bowl! Please stop hitting me with the bat!**

**Matarra: Anyway, read and review.**

**Vector: Oh the pain!**


End file.
